


Social Gatherings

by insertfandomname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the odds. The two reluctant members of Team Grown-Up – It's not a stupid name, Stiles! – show up at the same day for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Gatherings

He will take credit for it. No matter what Melissa says. He came up with this amazing plan. His ideas are not always great, but this one definitely was.

Nowadays he spends most hours of the day trying to cover up all the supernatural things in Beacon Hills, fighting the villain of the month when the kids actually tell him about it and always worrying about the Stiles and his friends. And all that while handling his actual job.

Since everything in his life is now somehow linked to Stiles, Scott and their group of friends, allies or whatever. He's still not sure what being part of a pack means.

“He keeps stealing my parking spot.” Their weekly _Grown-up's Meeting_ is supposed to be a time for them to grab something to eat and talk about things that have nothing to do with teenage/supernatural problems. It wasn't supposed to be him and Argent listening while Melissa constantly complains about the new staff at the hospital. “The worst is, he lives in walking distance.”

“That's really inconsiderate of him.” For someone who has to nearly be dragged to their first coffee, Argent became really invested in the conversations in the last four weeks. For all their sakes, he pretended he didn't hear Argent offering to have a talk with the new doctor. As a Sheriff he condemns unnecessary violence and threats, but if it ends up the only way to move to another topic of conversation he can turn a blind eye.

“I know, right? He's such a fu... oh my god, he actually came.”

Well, that's not how he imagined the end of the sentence. It's not just him. Argent is looking confused as well. Following her gaze he sees Derek standing by the counter. After dismissing them with flimsy excuses he finally showed up.

“Derek, over here.”

First he wasn't sure about inviting Derek. Not because his department arrested him more than once and half the town still finds him suspicious. After being clued in to the big picture it's clear that Derek's life is a string of tragic events with the occasional bad decision.

“He looks like he expects being attacked.”

Actually Derek looks like that most of the time, but Argent has a point. There is no way for him being wide-eyed and looking around like he's scooping up the exit points of the diner.

“Hello.”

How can someone like Derek Hale look awkward? He was always under the impression that a leather jacket automatically raises the confidence level of a person. Obviously he was wrong. Or he made a mistake to invite a twenty-something person to the grown-up table. That's what the pack needs. More people in the not-a-teen-not-yet-an-adult age. There's Parrish. But he's pretty sure the deputy is in a phase in which he could just pack up his things and leave without saying anything one day. Not that he can blame him.

“Well, sit down, son.”

“We're glad you could make it.” Melissa manages to kick Argent under the table so he makes an affirmative sound and at the same grab Derek by the arm stopping him from taking another step back.

“Actually I was just picking up something to eat.”

“Nonsense, join us.” If Stiles word is to believe Derek is almost always unhappy and alone.

After another glance at the front door and a resigned sigh he slides into the chair. “Just a few minutes.”

Derek warms up a little once he gives input on the best window repair station in town. He's still clutching the glass of water, but at least he's comfortable enough to joke about knowing best since the bad guys have an habit of crashing his apartment. Dark humor is probably not a good coping mechanism but it's better than not talking about it at all.

He actually looks kinda comfortable by the time Parrish shows up. What are the odds. The two reluctant members of Team Grown-Up – It's not a stupid name, Stiles! – show up at the same day for the first time.

“Parrish! Grab a chair.”

“Thanks, but not tonight.” He smiles at the three of them, before addressing Derek. “I was wondering if you left through the restroom window, but this is even weirder.”

And suddenly Derek lost the tenseness in his posture. He rolls his eyes at Parrish. “I had no choice.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You could've at least rolled down the window for me.”

It takes him a split second less than Argent to figure it out. It's still embarrassing that it took Parrish' hand on Derek's shoulder for it to click.

“We better get going.”

Well, seems like Derek isn't as alone as everyone thinks he is. And Parrish found someone worth staying in town for. By the way they're standing comfortably, almost touching when they both have an habit of keeping distance from anyone else, this relationship it's not a new development.

“Next week you should join us for real. It's dinner at the Yukimura's.”

Even they seem to have a problem saying no to Melissa so they leave after muttering, “Yeah, maybe.” Better than nothing.

“Well, that makes it easy. I'm not showing up next week.”

They finally almost won over Derek and Parrish and now they are losing Argent. “Why?”

“It was bad enough to be a third wheel on a double date. Now it's triple one. I'm definitely out.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](insertfandomname.tumblr.com)


End file.
